lolosersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KotoriMinami/Kotori Minami's LoLosers Season 1 Week 2 Power Rankings
Welcome to the first edition of KotoriMinami's LoLosers Power Rankings. Past performances, team hype, and current standings performance all come into play when creating these Power Rankings. These rankings are completely based on what I've seen up to this point. 1. I Swear She was Level 18 (3-0) The cream of the crop right now, dominating in a 4v5 game in Week 1, followed by two more strong performances in Week 2 have gotten them very far through the standings as one of the four undefeated teams. Still being the reigning champions of LoLosers, having won the February 5v5 tournament, Lv18 is looking like the best team in the league right now and only have upwards to go. 2. Element Volt (3-0) Fan favorites and undefeated, Element Volt has proven their worth through their first three games in the tournament, coming out with tough victories of Top Rated and MarvinAndShtters. Being seven deep with subs that can also play big roles for them, Element Volt has one of the more consistent teams that are looking to lock down their seed for playoffs. 3. Top Rated (2-1) Sporting a line-up filled with All-Stars up and down the line-up, it's no surpise they're sitting near the top of the standings. Led by CLG LiftLift, the hype surrounding this team has been large, but a loss to Element Volt has set them back. Still third based off hype alone, look for this team to try to bounce back strong against MarvinAndShtters and 8F. 4. LCS MAKES US MOIST LUCY (2-0) After getting Week 1 off thanks to a bye, Lucy pulled off a great win against MarvinAndShtters followed by the unbroadcasted win against Blue Weed Wizards in order to pull into a 2-0 record. Their schedule is projected to be light for the next week as well, but dominant victories can keep them near the top before their schedule really starts to pick up halfway through the season. 5. Element Liquid (3-0) Besides Lv18, they were probably the most dominant team throughout the first two weeks. Ranking them 5th behind the other teams feels like I'm doing them dirty, but they really get to prove themselves against top teams with games against Element Volt and MarvinAndShtters next week. Relatively an unknown team, being formed just in time for this tournament, dominant play from their jungle has sparked them to this record and now they're starting to gain a bunch of fans. 6. MarvinAndShtters (1-2) After two tough losses to Element Volt and LUCY, Marvin's team was finally able to pick up their first victory against 8F. Having one of the more known players like Pentakill Slicez gives them some hype under them, but with their two losses, the gap between the top five and the rest of the pack seems to be very large right now. 7. CR Inc EVO (0-3) Just like how placing undefeated Liquid at 5th seemed like doing a terrible thing, placing CR Inc at 7th seems to be placing them too high. After playing Top Rated very close in Week 1, they stood no chance against Element Liquid and a 4v5 in which they were overwhelmed by Lv18 has got the team reeling at 0-3 and wondering if they could get seeded into the playoffs. 8. Cloud 10 (1-2) A tale of two weeks, after taking down 8FR in Week 1, they were downed pretty handily against Top Rated and Element Liquid, giving a huge hit to their confidence heading into the next weeks. Still my dark horse team, Cloud 10 needs to be on the top of their game if they have any expectation of defeating Lv18 next week. 9. LCS MAKES US MOIST ANNIE (0-2) Given the benefit of the doubt because they took on two of the tougher teams in Element Liquid and Lv18, ANNIE still has a bunch of prove being 0-2 early and being the sister team of LUCY. A bye day leads them into one of their more key match-ups of the week, facing Blue Weed Wizards on Day 4 before taking on their sister team the next day. 10. Blue Weed Wizards100155 (0-2) Also having the benefit of doubt for the same reason as ANNIE, the Weed Wizards head into next week for their key match-up against ANNIE, needing a win in order to potentially ride their momentum into the CR Inc EVO game. 11. Eight Fists of Ragnorak (0-3) One of the two 0-3 teams in the league after three weeks, 8F is not looking like a strong contender for a seed bid as it stands. Not really competing in any of their games, they're sitting at the bottom of the pack and hoping that they can steal games off the favorites in the upcoming weeks. Category:Blog posts